An electrical connector may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. Electrical connectors may join two lengths of flexible wire or cable, or may connect a wire or cable to an electrical terminal. Many computer systems utilize a plug and socket connector, such as on a motherboard. Plug and socket connectors may include a male plug and a female socket